1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool chests and hand trucks, and more specifically to a tool cart which holds a variety of tools and materials for telecommunications and data communications line installations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered when doing line installations in buildings is getting all the tools and materials needed for the job into the work area without making numerous trips to and from a vehicle. Line installations require a variety of tools and materials such as hand tools, power tools, extension cords, multiple position electrical outlets, spools of wire, and electrical connectors. There are at least two portable tool chests/work surfaces such as those disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,450 to Ellefson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,908 to Bencic. However, neither of these designs address the unique requirements for transporting tools and materials needed to do telecommunications or data communications line installations.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a tool cart which retains and provides for transportation of a variety of tools and materials to and from a work site and also provides a work surface for an installer.